


Decorating

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Desus Holiday Bingo [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Boys In Love, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl came home from work and something happened that he was not expecting.For my final Desus Holiday Bingo prompt I had to make up my own so I choose a Christmassy proposal.





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth and final part of Desus Holiday Bingo. Please enjoy!

To be fair, Paul had warned him via text on his way home about what he should be expect when he got back home to their apartment once he finished work. Yet, that still didn’t stop him from being surprised when he had opened the front door and stepped inside. 

At first it had been the wreath handing on their front door. He hadn’t found that so bad, after all, five of the other apartments on their level have wreaths of their own hanging on their doors. He just rolled his eyes and then simply turned the handle and stepped into their home.

Their apartment opens straight up into the living room and kitchen from the front door. So when Daryl entered the apartment he was hit full on by the sound of Christmas songs playing over their stereo and the new appearance their apartment seemed to have acquired while he was gone at work. A green, yet to be decorated seven foot tall Christmas tree is stood in the corner of the living room beside the tv with a large plastic container full of decorations in front of it. Hung along the bench of their kitchen is two red Christmas stockings on top of green tinsel, red tinsel is hung around the edges of their round wooden dining table as well as a set of small battery powered lights. Looking up to the ceiling he sees it’s beginning to look just as Christmasy with green, red and gold tinsel stuck to it with tape, joining the tinsel is small hanging plastic snow flakes and to top it off is more fucking lights. And right in the middle of it all is his Paul, his apparently insane boyfriend. Paul is standing on a small metal ladder, arms stretched high as he tapes more snowflakes to the ceiling, his body covered in black sweatpants and a blue Christmas sweater with white snowflakes all over it, to complete the look, Paul’s head is covered by a red Santa hat. 

Hearing Daryl enter the room Paul turns his head to look at him, his plump pink lips spread in a cheeky grin immediately. “Hey, baby.” He greets him. 

Daryl takes another glance around the apartment before he looks back to Paul. “Oh, fuck no.” He grunts with furrowed eyebrows as he glares at his boyfriend, who in return smiles at him so fondly and lovingly it has warmth spreading through Daryl’s chest. 

Paul chuckles softly and carefully steps down from the ladder and then towards him. He stops in front of Daryl and reaches up to cup his face in his hands and then pull him down for a soft kiss. “I think oh fuck yes, it’s awesome.” Paul tells him once they pull apart and then offers him another grin before he pecks his lips again. 

Daryl grunts but he finds his hands landing on Paul’s hips anyway, squeezing gently. “It looks like Christmas threw up in our house.” He replies, glancing to the kitchen behind Paul’s head, noticing that one of the stockings is bulging with the contents of small gifts. Daryl knows it must be his own from Paul due to him not having wrapped any of the presents he’s got for Paul yet. After all it’s only the 3rd of December and he hasn’t done that much shopping yet. 

Paul smiles at him and then moves away from him. “I know and I love it.” Paul replies and then takes him by the hand, leading him over to where the Christmas tree stands. 

Daryl can’t help but roll his eyes fondly at the other man. Paul brings them to a stop and then spins on his heels to face him again. “We gonna decorate the tree now?” Daryl grunts and finds himself reaching for Paul’s hips again, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the pale skin of the man’s neck. 

Paul hums at the contact of Daryl’s warm lips on his skin and presses an affectionate kiss to his scruffy cheek and sneaks his hands down to Daryl’s muscled ass and gives it a playful squeeze. “Yes, we are, gorgeous.” Paul replies happily and then pulls away from him and reaches into the plastic container of decorations, pulling out a string of tinsel. 

Daryl rolls his eyes but follows Paul’s lead and reaches into the container, he pulls out tinsel just like Paul and then joins the other man in wrapping the tinsel around the green branches of the tree. 

After a few moments of decorating the tree in tinsel and lights they finally move onto the baubles and other handing decorations. Daryl breaks the comfortable silence they had been decorating in ashe speaks up quietly. “So, any particular reason you’re going all out this year? You weren’t this crazy about it last year.” He asks as he places a shiny and glittery gold bauble onto the tree. 

Paul is silent for a few moments before he replies. “Well, I know it’s our second Christmas together but it’s our first one living together.” Paul begins to explain, avoiding his eyes as he continues. “And this year is kind of the first year that I’ve really been able to afford spendingmoney on decorating and buying gifts like this.” Paul tells him and for the first time in a few moments he looks up to meet his eyes. 

Daryl moves closer to him and tucks a strand of Paul’s long chestnut hair behind his ear and then caresses Paul’s face with his palm. Daryl can sense Paul has more he wants to say so he gives him a soft and encouraging smile. “Keep going, say what you wanna say, darlin’.” Daryl tells him softly. 

Paul offers him a small smile and leans into his palm before he can no longer resist moving forward and placing his head on Daryl’s shoulder, he wraps his arms around the taller man’s waist and squeezes. Daryl’s arms wrap around Paul’s shoulders and pull him closer as he places a loving kiss to the top of his head. He can hear Paul sniffling slightly so he kisses him again, seeing Paul cry always makes him want to cry himself so he squeezes his eyes shut and wills the tears away. 

Paul takes a deep breath before he continues to speak again. “This is the first time I’ve ever had a proper home to spend Christmas in, a place I own myself. Growing up in the group home we didn’t celebrate Christmas, the adults their saw it as a waste of time and money.” Paul tells him before he pulls away from the embrace, wiping his eyes and then looking up into Daryl’s own, briefly glancing down to where Daryl is gently rubbing his arm. “It’s also the first Christmas that I get to properly spend with the man I love, the man who loves me. The man who even though he thinks it’s ridiculous, is completely okay with all the decorations I’ve put up. I’ve never had a relationship like this before, one that's completely loving and trusting.” Paul says, smiling up at him and sniffling again as his own hands find their way to Daryl’s waist. 

Daryl feels a tear slip from his own eye and he quickly wipes it away and it makes Paul laugh softly. Daryl chuckles as well and leans down to press their foreheads together. “I love ya, darlin’. I’m glad we’re here spending Christmas together and I hope you’re gonna keep spending them with me.” Daryl whispers in reply, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment at his confession. Paul smiles at him, a look Daryl has never seen before coming over his face as he tilts his head up and presses their lips together. 

“I love you so much, Daryl.” Paul whispers when they break apart and then he’s stepping away from him. “I’ll be right back.” Paul tells him and Daryl’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as Paul hurries down the hallway and into their bedroom. 

Daryl stands frozen in the living room in confusion for a moment before he shakes his head and then decides to just continue decorating the bare tree. 

Paul enters the room a few moments later but Daryl pays no mind to it, just continues to decorate the tree and expects Paul to join him. After a few moments he doesn’t so Daryl turns around confused. Paul takes a deep breath when he does as he avoids his eyes, he looks down at his sock covered feet and Daryl notices the way his hands appear to be shaking. 

“Ya alright, Paul?” Daryl asks, looking at him in concern and trying to catch his eyes. 

Paul nods and takes another deep breath before he looks up, blue-green eyes locking with his own, filled with such a serious content. Paul swallows and then gives him a smile, he reaches a shaking hand forward and grips Daryl’s own and brings it up to his mouth, kissing the scarred knuckles lovingly before he reaches his other hand into the pocket of his black sweats. 

Daryl watches with wide eyes as Paul pulls a small black velvet box from his pocket as he sinks down onto one knee. “Paul.” He whispers, voice shaky and already on the verge of tears again. 

Paul smiles up at him as he settles on one knee. “I was waiting until Christmas morning to do this, after we had opened all the other presents.” Paul chuckles, looking up at him with glassy eyes as he pushes the lid of the box open. 

The ring is beautiful, matte black on the outside with gold on the inside of the band and three small diamonds sit in the middle of the band. It’s not exactly simple but it’s not over the top, it’s perfect. 

“But I realised that now is the right time.” Paul says breathlessly. “You saying you want to keep spending Christmases with me, it just made me decide that I want to do this now.” Paul chuckles softly and Daryl watches as the first tear falls from the man’s eye. “I know that we haven’t even been together for two years yet, not until January. But, I don’t care.” Paul tells him. “I don’t care because all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my years with you, I think I knew from that first time we kissed. At Tara’s birthday party, we were under that tree in the backyard, Rick and Glenn had just thrown me in the pool and I was drenched. Remember?” Paul asks. 

Daryl laughs softly smiles, tears falling down his cheeks at a steady pace now. “Course I remember, one of the best days of my life.” He whispers, knowing that today has now topped his list. 

Paul laughs lightly as well and then places another kiss to Daryl’s knuckles. “I’ve loved our almost two years together, the best fucking years of my life.” Paul tells him, he swallows and licks his lips before he continues to speak again. “You, Daryl Dixon, are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t care if this sound cheesy or corny because it’s true… My life never properly started until I met you.” Paul whispers and a tear drips from his cheek down into his full beard.

Daryl smiles at him and lets out a quiet sob. “Mine too.” He whispers and he can’t stop himself from squeezing Paul’s hand because he just wants the other man to ask him already. 

Paul squeezes his eyes closed as he smiles for a moment. “Daryl Dixon,” He says opening his eyes again. “I love you so fucking much and I want you to be mine forever. Daryl, will you marry me?” Paul asks, blue-green eyes looking so beautifully hopeful. 

Daryl lets out a happy sob and nods his head immediately. “Yes.” He whispers and then Paul is plucking the ring from it’s box and putting it on his finger, the ring snug around his finger in a perfect fit. 

Paul places a third kiss to Daryl’s knuckles and then another over the ring before he stands up, legs no doubtably aching. Paul takes Daryl’s tear stained face in his hands and pulls him in for a kiss, pressing their lips together desperately. Daryl’s own hands fly to Paul’s waist and he grins into the kiss at the feeling of the new weight on his finger, the new tightness around it. 

Paul pulls away after a few minutes and rests their foreheads together. “We’re engaged.” He whispers with a goofy grin on his perfect face. 

Daryl laughs softy and briefly presses their lips together again. “Yeah, we are.” He replies, thumbs circling patterns on Paul’s sweater. 

“I love you so much my beautiful fiancé.” Paul whispers, grinning at Daryl’s new title. 

Daryl wants to sob again at the way the name rolls of Paul’s tongue. “I love ya too, soon-to-be husband.” He replies cheekily, his own voice just as quiet and soft as Paul’s. 

Paul laughs lightly and then he’s crushing their lips together again. 


End file.
